


the christmas tree and the gingerbread boss.

by Baea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto gets you a Christmas tree, Choking, Couch Sex, Cute mushy stuff, Fingering, MSBY Bokuto, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Table Sex, its just cute and dumb, pretty kinkless honestly, the gingerbread boss is always watching, then you get pajamas on and build a gingerbread house- or do you, theres counter sex obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baea/pseuds/Baea
Summary: In which Bokuto Koutaro does his best to make you happy again.I know this holiday season isn’t what everyone wants, but I want to remind everyone that it wont always be so bad. Stay safe out there and wear a mask.this is an entry for the yagami yato fanfic event. discord Baea#9308
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	the christmas tree and the gingerbread boss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got over the corona so this might seem a little rushed. I wanted to write it before the deadline- literally the day i picked bokuto is the day i realized i was sick. Thems the breaks i guess- I couldn’t do anything for like a week and a half. I’m okay now though :”)

_ “That one! We have to go get that one!”  _

_ “Slow down, Koutaro!”  _

_ ——— _

It was the week before Christmas, and as is tradition, you were going to get yourself a Christmas tree- But this year was a bit different. You had always gone to get trees with your family, flying home every year for the holidays to visit and see all of your family. You would have been doing the same thing this year, but a certain pandemic was keeping your family apart. Your boyfriend, Bokuto Koutaro, noticed the change in your demeanor, noting your lack of enthusiasm for the holiday. You were quite a festive person, generally loving most aspects of the cheesy holiday season. 

But staying inside, not going out or doing  _ anything _ besides your job and the occasional run to the shop, you were definitely not feeling the holiday spirit this time around. You hadn’t even pulled out the plastic tree you usually decorated your shared apartment with, and when Bokuto asked if you would like him to pull it out of storage, you turned him down, saying,  _ “What’s the point?”. _ He tried not to let his disappointment show through his happy facade, but when it was getting closer and closer to the holiday, he broke, insisting he take you out for a date. 

“You, and me, we’re going out, and you’re not allowed to ask where!” Bokuto insisted, beaming at you as he pulled his  _ ‘MSBY’ _ scarf over your head, wrapping it snug around your neck. You just frowned, but it was hidden by your mask, so he only had the squint of your eyes and drop of your brows to guess how you felt about the idea. He tucked his mask around his ears, grabbing his keys off the hook beside your front door. “No complaints!” He laughed, and you nodded, tugging your hood up as he opened the door to the freezing winter weather and busy apartment grounds. 

“Fine, but  _ no pictures _ , whatever it is.” You threatened, and he just nodded, reaching to tug your hand from your pocket to lead you out to the truck. As you left your apartment, you passed others cute window displays, kids playing in the snow, and a particularly frazzled mailman. You felt your heart sink a little, gripping your boyfriend's hand tighter. “And I want a hot chocolate...” You demanded in a grumble, and Bokuto turned back to look at you, his eyes squinted in a smile.

“Of course! We can get some there!” He skipped forward, tugging you along with him before he popped the door to his truck open, waving you in. His hand hovered against the roof of the truck so you didn’t bump your head, and he leaned in to buckle you when you were seated. 

“ _ Koutaro- _ I can do this myself!” You argued, but he had already clicked you in, shutting your door before he did an awkward waddle-run to the drivers side. “Don’t baby me so much...” Bokuto pulled his mask off once he was securely inside and you did the same, tucking it into your pocket until you needed it again. 

“But you’re my  _ baby _ owl! I have to  _ baby _ you!” He pulled out of the parking lot with a laugh, windshield wipers pushing light snow flurries off of the glass in front of you. You sighed, tucking yourself lower into your seat, hiding your annoyance in your scarf. “But if it really bothers you, I won’t do it so much.” His tone dropped a little, and you felt bad for being annoyed. Your mood just… wasn’t up for this, you supposed. It wasn’t his fault. 

The flash of Christmas decorations as you drove past them made your stomach churn a bit. 

———

As Bokuto turned his truck onto a farm-like property, you wondered why exactly he was taking you here. You tugged your mask back around your ears, sitting up to take in your surroundings. Bokuto was beaming as he found a place to park amongst the rest of the poorly-parked vehicles, tugging his keys from the ignition as he turned his blinding grin towards you.

“ _ Surprise _ !” He was already undoing his seatbelt, then reaching for your own, trying to read your eyes for a reaction. 

“Is it a forest?” You asked, brows furrowed as you took in the sheer amount of pine trees surrounding the farmhouse. There was a tiny stand that seemed buried in the trees, it’s wooden posts painted a red and white striped pattern. Your brows dipped further when you started to put the pieces together. 

“It’s a tree farm!” He said excitedly, turning and hopping from the truck. You dropped your head forward, sliding out of the truck with as little enthusiasm as possible- practically a slithering snake bundled in an oversized coat. Your boots hit ice and snow, slipping out from under you- but a firm grip had caught you, scooping behind your back to keep you from smashing to the ground. “Be careful, babe! It’s slippery here... I don’t think they salted very well.” He righted you, laughing a little before he made sure his mask was on tight over his nose. You were still a little shaken from your almost-fall, adjusting your jacket and regaining your footing on the slippery snow and ice. 

“Bo... I said I don’t want a tree. Why are we here?” You asked, tucking your hands in your jacket pockets. Soon enough there was an arm around you, holding you close as you both made your way towards the trees. 

“Because I think we should have one! And if you really decide you don’t want one, we can just go home. But they have a tiny shop here, with hot cocoa, like you wanted!” Bokuto’s excitement was trying to be infectious- You would have  _ loved _ this had your mood not been ruined by the current state of the world. “Do you want to get cocoa while we look at trees?” He looked down to you, stopping both of you just before the small line in front of the shop. They seemed to have turned their tiny store into a makeshift walk-up window, so no one had to enter the building. 

“I don’t want to take my mask off to drink it…” You grumbled, and he nodded, tugging you past the small crowd and into the grove of trees. They got larger the further in you went, some towering well over the height of your apartment ceiling. “Did you even measure to see how tall it had to be…?” You followed behind Bokuto aimlessly, watching him snag a saw from a box beside the booth, before hurrying off into some rows of trees. “ _ Bo _ ! Where are you going?” You asked, removing your hands from your pockets to follow him quickly. 

“That one! We  _ have _ to go get that one!” You heard him call, and you followed his voice through the trees, spotting a flash of his yellow jacket as he hurried off through rows and rows of pine. 

“Slow  _ down _ , Koutaro!” You huffed, finally meeting up with him again, and he was now staring up at a tree that was perfectly shaped, and just about his height. 

“I  _ did _ measure! With my  _ head _ !” Bokuto was already on the ground, trying to figure out where to start cutting. You were out of breath after chasing him, feeling an annoyance bubble in your throat.

“I said,  _ slow down _ ! How do we even know if this one is allowed? Are you expecting to carry a whole tree around? And how can you be  _ so sure _ that  _ this _ is the one you want?” You argued, staring down at him as he looked up at you, the frown visible even with his face covered. The pandemic had made you very good at reading facial expressions. But someone as expressive as Bokuto was extremely easy to read anyways.

“I really like this one! It’s like, love at first sight, you know?” Bokuto sat up on his knees, his shoulder and side covered in snow from having been down on the ground. “And besides, I researched this place, and I even called ahead to find out the rules. It has a blue tag on it, so that means it’s ready to cut.” He explained, getting to his feet to point it out to you. “And yes, I  _ will _ carry this whole tree around!” He puffed his chest out, his arms coming up and flexing, though you couldn’t see anything under his puffy coat. “Tree’s aren’t very heavy, when they’re for Christmas.” You just sighed at that, staring up at the tree. He dropped his arms, taking a step forward to hug you from the side. “I’m sorry this isn’t the Christmas that you wanted.” Bokuto’s tone was dull, his voice sounding sad for the first time all day. You blinked, eyes going wide at the realization you were having. 

“It’s- Fine.” You murmured, and he hugged you tighter, moving to step in front of you now, allowing you the angle to be able to hug him back. His fingers traced up the nape of your neck, cold where your hood had previously been keeping you warm. His fingers played a bit in your hair, a sigh heavy in his chest before he spoke again. 

“I know it’s hard. But I want to still make it special.” He explained, and you nodded, reaching up to grip into the back of Bokuto’s puffy yellow coat, your face hiding in his shoulder. “We never got a real tree before, but I know you always do with your family back home, and there’s not many tree farms around here, but I hope this one is fine-“ 

“ _ This one is perfect _ .” You cut him off, shaking your head in his shoulder. Bokuto was trying  _ so hard _ . And it was all to make  _ you _ feel better? You had been feeling really down about the holidays, but you assumed you’d been doing a good job of hiding it. You supposed your increased grumpiness did not go unnoticed. “It’s not your fault- I just… Christmas is supposed to be  _ bright _ , and  _ happy _ , and  _ fun- _ and It’s just  _ not _ , this year...” You felt your chest getting tight, not really having talked about your feelings on the situation much with him. You supposed that could be part of why things felt so hard.

“Well, I’ll  _ make _ it bright and happy and fun!” He leaned back to grin down at you, hidden by the mask over his face, but his eyes told you he was happy again. “I know there’s lots more important things happening in the world right now, that aren’t Christmas related... But celebrating is still important.” He let you go and leaned down again to pick up the saw, putting it over his shoulder. “I know it’ll be hard to feel normal but- It’s not impossible!” He laughed, turning to fluff some tree branches. “Not impossible. Just hard.” He sighed again, looking up at the tip of the tree. You were quiet for a moment, watching Bokuto move his hand from his forehead, to the tree, then his forehead again, measuring the extra height. You felt yourself smiling, moving to hug your boyfriend from behind. 

“So you really want this one?” You asked, and he nodded, looking back to you with a pleased expression. “I think this one is nice too. It’s taller than you though, Bo. Are you sure you’re not jealous?” He shook his head, standing on his tiptoes to measure again. 

“He’s barely got anything on me! I’m just shorter right now because of my hat!” He leaned forward, gripping the trunk of the tree through the branches, before he stopped suddenly, staring into the branches. “Oh.” You furrowed your brows, moving from behind Bokuto to see what exactly had caught his eye. It was a bird's nest, nestled in a hole in the trunk, hidden well behind some branches. 

“Bird nest’s are good luck, in Christmas trees- At least that’s what I’ve heard. Maybe this tree was meant to be?” You leaned to inspect it closer, parting the branches to have a look inside. There was an assortment of colored string and twigs, making this nest look quite cushy. Bokuto was shaking head head though, sighing and stepping back. 

“No- It’s an owl nest. They make em’ inside trees like that. I think.” Bokuto explained, dropping his saw from his shoulder. “I don’t want to take a home from a baby owl…” He looked at you with sad eyes, and you just smiled, patting his shoulder. 

“Are you sure it’s not abandoned?” You asked, but Bokuto shrugged, looking back at the tree before stepping away, looking at some other trees. 

“I couldn’t do that to a member of your family.” He explained, and your brows furrowed, before you caught his eye, happy again as he wandered off towards other trees. 

“ _ Hey _ ! I’m not  _ actually _ a baby owl!  _ I don’t even have wings _ !” You squawked, following after him in a huff. He just laughed, wrapping his arm around you as the two of you searched for a different tree. 

Watching Bokuto saw down an entire tree by himself was something of a spectacle.

———

As he walked ahead of you back through the pines, Bokuto had his tree hoisted over his shoulder after being thoroughly looked through for any sign of bird-life. He even made it a point to tell the workers about the nest you’d found together. They thanked him, saying they’d go remove the sale tag right away. 

“We saved a birdie life!” He was excited by this, his tree over his shoulder, his other hand holding his hot cocoa. You still wondered just how he was able to carry an entire tree with one arm and still balance a hot chocolate- but you just watched him from behind as you followed him back to his truck. You carried your own hot chocolate, as well as a gingerbread house kit, something Bokuto had insisted on. You supposed the Christmas cheer couldn’t end here, helping him get the tree into the bed of his truck before hopping back into the passenger seat. You both sanitized your hands with peppermint-scented sanitizer that Bokuto kept in his glove compartment.

“Are you going to make me watch Christmas movies, too? Or can we save that for another night?” You sighed as you slumped into your seat, tugging your mask off to finally sip your chocolatey drink. Bokuto laughed and turned his truck on, pumping up the heat before he pulled out of the parking lot. 

“We can put a movie on while we decorate the tree!” He pulled his own mask off, stuffing it into his pocket as he turned up his radio- Christmas songs playing through his beat-up speakers. You groaned, but you hid your smile behind your scarf, only showing your face to take sips of your hot cocoa. “I’m so happy I get to spend Christmas alone with you.” Bokuto sighed as he reached to lace your fingers together, his grin never faltering. You just watched him, eyes welling up a little before you blinked your sudden tears away. 

“I’m happy I have you all to myself this year, Bo.” 

“ _ Aw! Baby _ !” 

“Shut it, before I take it back!” 

“ _ Baaaby _ !”

———

The drive back home was filled with Bokuto loudly singing just to get a giggle out of you. You were all smiles by the time you made it back home, carrying your gingerbread kit inside while Bokuto bounded ahead with the tree over his head. You still wondered just how he managed to carry it with such incredible ease… 

“Baby owl! Help me move the couch!” Bokuto was already setting the tree down next to the door, unlocking it quickly to head inside. He didn’t even take his boots off, hurrying over to the end of the couch to wait for you. 

“ _ Koutaro _ , get back here, shoes off. You’re going to track mud all inside- Look!” You scolded, pointing out the clumps of dirt already on your hardwood floors. He grimaced, tiptoeing back over to the door to kick off his heavy boots and set them aside, even stopping to sweep up his mess. You did the same, before following him back over to the couch to pick up one side while he got the other. “I’ll go find the tree stand… Hopefully I didn’t throw it away.” You lifted your end of the couch, following Bokuto’s lead on where to place the couch. Once he was happy with placement, he stared at you with a grin. 

“I bought a new one already! And some new ornaments! It’s in our room. Hold on!” He hurried from the room, leaving you confused- He really had put a lot of thought into this, preparing for something he wasn’t even sure you’d agree to- He did say you could have left without a tree… Was he so sure he could change your mind like he had? When he returned, he was grinning so hard you were sure his face would get stuck like that, hurrying over to the spot he had planned for the tree. “Okay, I’m gonna put it in-“ He moved to grab the tree, hobbling over to place it in the tree stand, then looked at you and nodded. “Come here- Hold it and I’ll screw it in!” You nodded, finding yourself smiling back, moving to grip the tree’s trunk and hold it in place. It smelled quite nice, the pine scent really making your heart swell.

“I think you picked the  _ best _ tree.” You noticed it was in fact not as heavy as you had originally assumed it would be, watching bokuto slide under the tree to start screwing in the base. You heard him laugh, then felt him shake the tree and check its sturdiness before he slid back out, smiling up at you from the floor. 

“I’m glad you like it!” He replied, and you smiled, letting the tree go before you stepped over him, plopping down on his stomach. “ _ Oof- _ “ You flopped forward, wrapping your arms around his neck to hug him tight. “ _ Baby owl… _ ” He murmured, his arms tightening around you as he sat up, fingers tightening in your sweater. “Do you feel better?” He asked softly, nuzzling into your neck. 

“I think so.” You replied quietly, pushing his hat off to toss it away, fingers pushing through his unstyled hair. He hummed, nuzzling you more, letting you scratch his head with a happy sound in the back of his throat. He rarely did his hair up anymore, now that it was colder, and he went out way less than usual. You enjoyed it either way, but the unstyled version was nice, because that meant more head-scratches for your boyfriend, which he thoroughly enjoyed. “I’m very happy, Bo.” Your voice was quiet, sighing as you snuggled into him. 

“This won’t get you out of watching a Christmas movie with me.” Bokuto threatened, and you got up with a huff, storming off to pop the lid off of the new ornaments he had purchased. You heard him laugh and get up, moving to switch the TV on and click through Netflix to find a movie. Once he found one, he turned it on, then spun around, holding his hands out. “ _ Wait _ ! I have one more thing.” He hurried off again, and you rolled your eyes, smiling to yourself while he rummaged around in your room. “Pajamas!” He hurried back around the corner, tossing a pair of pants and a shirt at you. 

“Pajamas…?” You inspected the clothes, noting penguins with Santa hats on the pants, and a shirt that had those same penguins, but read  _ ‘just chillin’ _ across the front. You snorted, holding in your laugh. He had already changed into his, polar bears all across his shirt and pants, with  _ ‘papa bear’ _ printed in silver letters across his own shirt. It was so horribly cheesy, your smile growing the more you looked at him. “Why would you do this, Koutaro?” 

“Because it’s fun!” He laughed, moving over to grab the box of ornaments from you. “Go change! I’m going to start this.” You just huffed and moved out to change in your room, tossing your clothes from the day into the hamper. You spotted yourself in the mirror, stopping for a moment to take in the way too cheesy outfit- and you realized something was missing. 

When you returned to the living room, Bokuto had already hung up all the lights and a handful of ornaments, but seemed to be waiting for you. You snuck behind him, then plopped a hat on his head, one to match your own. His brows raised and he reached up to touch it, grinning when he felt that it was indeed a Santa Claus hat, and that you matched him. 

“Where did you get  _ these?! _ ” He asked with a grin, setting the ornament box down to wrap you up in a hug. You just grinned, hugging back around his shoulders. 

“I’ve had them for a while- I brought them from home, I just never really wore them.” You were being lifted suddenly, Bokuto’s grin growing as he flopped onto the couch, with you on his lap now. 

“Well,  _ little owl _ .” He murmured, and you furrowed your brows at his strange tone. “Tell Santa what you want for Christmas, hm?” He asked with a creepy smirk, and you grimaced, hopping up from his lap and snatching some ornaments to hang. 

“No-  _ No _ Santa play. Absolutely  _ not _ .” You huffed, placing some red glass bulbs on the tree. No matter how much either of you loved Christmas, you would not let your boyfriend act out a holiday themed sex scene.

“Be my little naughty elf,  _ come on _ !” He whined, hugging you tight from behind and picking you up to swing you a bit. The glass fell from your hands and you both flinched when you heard it shatter to the floor. Bokuto froze in place, not wanting to put you down on broken glass, or step on it himself. “ _ Oops… _ ”

“ _ Koutaro _ !” You laughed, tucking your knees up carefully as he backed out of the danger zone and onto kitchen tile. 

“...I’ll clean it up.” He mumbled, and you laughed, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“Put some shoes on first. I don’t want you getting a cut.” You warned, and he sighed with a smile, kissing you back. “If you ever refer to me as a naughty elf again, you’ll be sleeping on the couch.” You teased, and he just whined, giving you apologetic puppy eyes as he waddled over to the broken glass carefully with slippers and a broom. 

———

Once the sexy Santa debacle was resolved, you both finished placing ornaments on the tree. You didn’t have any special ones yet, something Bokuto promised he would resolve soon. They all just looked the same, red and silver ornaments adorning the tree, with pale yellow lights glinting off their shiny surface. The star was cheesy looking, but you quite liked it. Bokuto stood back to admire your work, but turned suddenly, his grin still as bright as ever. 

“Gingerbread time!” He stated excitedly, and you sighed, rubbing your face a bit. “What? Are you tired?” He asked, faltering. You shook your head, smiling back at him and leaning up to place a kiss on his chin. 

“No. It’s just so much holiday cheer, I’m not sure what to do with it all.” You felt arms wrap around you, hoisting you up to carry you over to the kitchen. “What are you doing now?” He set you on the kitchen counter, beside the box of gingerbread.

“I build, you supervise.” He offered, popping the box open with a smile. “Besides, construction is dangerous business! You better watch me and make sure I do it right!” He said, tugging out all the pieces, immediately grabbing the frosting bag to squish between his hands. You laughed at him, turning cross-legged on the counter to start opening and arranging the pieces how they needed to go. 

“Okay. I’ll make the blueprint for you. These smell so good…  _ And no eating the _ -“ You started, looking up from your cookie arrangement to spot Bokuto throwing a fist full of gumdrops into his mouth. “ _...candy _ .” You huffed, cracking a smile at him before looking back down to finish fixing the cookies. “You’re wasting precious building materials. That’ll cost the company a fortune.” You threatened, and he frowned, going back to squishing his frosting bag back and forth. 

“Do you think my gingerbread boss will fire me for wasting supplies?” He asked, pouting- and that made you laugh, letting out an embarrassing snort that brought a grin over Bokuto’s face right away.

“ _ Yes _ ! Don’t let your boss find out!” You laughed and grabbed some tiny, clear bowls from your cabinets. He knelt down to watch you, eye level with the counter as you opened all the candies and poured them into the bowls so it wouldn’t be so much of a mess. “But I won’t tell if you don’t.” You whispered, stealing a red hot cinnamon candy from one of the bowls. 

_ “Baby owl!”  _

_ “Shh! Gingerbread boss will hear you!” _

———

Bokuto had had about enough gingerbread house building once he realized just how difficult it was to get frosting to set. And since it was a freshly baked batch of gingerbread from the small farmers store, he couldn’t stop taking small bites out of the roof- it tasted much better than those store bought building kits. You were guilty too, having spread frosting over the front door to eat all in one bite. 

“My boss is gonna kill me!” Bokuto laughed, smearing frosting and sprinkles all over one side of the wall to take a huge bite. You just sighed, smiling and enjoying the holiday treat with your boyfriend. He shared you his wall, then finished it off in three huge bites. 

“ _ I’m _ gonna kill you! It is not snack time! We haven’t had dinner yet, so don’t spoil it for yourself.” You sighed, turning to hang your feet off the counter, and Bokuto was in front of you quickly, holding your thighs in place as he finished chewing the huge mouthful of gingerbread he was stuck with. His grin made you blush right away. You knew that fucking grin among all his other ones. 

“Can I have a different kind of snack then?” He asked, his fingers pushing the fabric of your pants slightly. You tugged the neck of your shirt up, hiding your blush behind the penguin patterned fabric. “Is that a yes?” He asked again, tugging your shirt down, his frosting flavored lips pushing against your own. 

“Only if you turn the movie off.” You murmured, and he grinned, flying over to the remote to switch the TV off, and rushing back to find his way between your thighs again. “You’re so weird, Bo…” You breathed, shifting when his hands pulled your pajama pants down, watching him lick his lips as he stared you down. 

“Why am I weird? Because I wanna taste my baby owl?” He asked, hands pushing your knees apart as he leaned down, trailing kisses along your thigh. You shook your head, covering your face again with your shirt, eyes watching him pepper your legs with kisses. 

“You just go from zero to horny so fast!” You scolded, and he laughed, tugging your knee up over his shoulder. You shifted to accommodate him, getting scooted closer to the edge of the counter, and you felt his breath on your sex. He licked his lips again, his eyes meeting yours. 

“You expect me not to, when I’m dating someone as sexy as you?” He asked, and you gasped, his tongue flicking out to lick at your sex, his fingers digging tight into your thighs. “You’re so fucking tasty all the time, baby- I have to take you when I can get it.” He pressed his lips to your sex, leaving a loud, wet kiss against it, and embarrassing as it was, it made you moan. Your thighs shook where he held you, one of his hands moving to slide over your tummy, then your chest, pressing you back against the counter. You still had a hand holding your shirt, hiding your embarrassment behind it, your other hand moving down to knock his hat off again, fingers tightening in his hair. “Hey! My Christmas cheer!” He whined, but that didn’t stop him from stuffing his tongue inside you, thrusting slowly against you, his hand sliding back down your chest and stomach to rub against your sex. 

“ _ Koutaro- _ “ Your body arched, breathy moans slipping out of you as Bokuto tended to your sex in all the right ways. His fingers and tongue worked to make you nothing more than a moaning, shivering puddle on the countertop. When he finally decided he’d had enough of a taste for now, he sighed, his fingers still rubbing at your sex as he licked his lips and stood back up. He grinned down to you, leaning to kiss your tummy, then chest, pushing your shirt up over your head. 

“No more hiding from me- I want to see you!” He tossed the shirt away, kissing up your neck, nudging your jaw up so he could pepper kisses all over it. You grumbled, reaching to tug Bokuto’s shirt off as well, tossing it away. 

“I don’t want to get fucked by someone wearing a  _ ‘papa bear’ _ shirt.” You huffed, and Bokuto pouted, his eyes looking genuinely sad. You sighed, cupping his cheeks with a smile. “It’s not a bad shirt… it’s just not sexy, Bo.” You laughed, and he sighed even more, nuzzling your neck as his hands hiked your knees up. 

“I know, you’re right.” He leaned back, pushing his pajama pants down with one hand, the other tugging himself free. You watched him stroke himself, your heart thudding a little in your chest at the action. 

“Right here?” You asked, eyes darting around the room, your back pressed against the cool kitchen countertop. His smile returned, his hand pushing up your thigh, hooking under your knee. 

“No one’s coming in. We can do whatever we want.” He laughed, and you swallowed hard, feeling fingers enter you suddenly. You gasped, glancing down at what he was doing. He was watching his own fingers moving inside you, thrusting carefully, making your body arch as he hooked them just right. You covered your mouth to muffle the embarrassing moans that were escaping you, but Bokuto wasn’t about to allow that, reaching up to tug your hand away. He stopped for a moment, moving your hands to hold your own knees up, then pushed your thighs further apart, licking his lips again. His fingers pressed back into you roughly, his now free hand stroking himself. You caught yourself staring at him, your hands shaking where you had to hold your knees. “ _ This is so much better than watching porn- _ “ 

“ _ Koutaro _ !” You cut him off, blushing like crazy as you looked away, brows furrowed as you tried to ignore just how good his fingers made you feel. “That- That’s inappropriate!” You whined, but he just smirked, leaning down to kiss you. 

“ _ You’re _ the one who looks better than a pornstar.” He murmured, his fingers slipping out of you, and you felt the head of his cock rubbing against your entrance. “I’m just lucky enough to get to watch.” He pushed forward, making your breath hitch as he rolled his hips slowly into you, stretching you ever so perfectly. The deeper he thrusted, the louder your moans, gasping against him as he kissed your open mouth. “And the sounds you make-  _ Baby owl _ …” He growled out, his hands now moving to grip your hips, grinding up against your entrance as he bottomed out. Your fingers dug into his back, scraping there as he shifted against you. It was almost like he was taunting you, so you dug your heels into his lower back, urging him to move. 

“You’d better  _ fucking- _ “ You started, but got cut off by his hips shifting back, then slamming forward, nudging you back on the counter with the force of it. “ _ Fuck me- _ “ You choked, his hips keeping up a pace that made your thighs shake. He leaned back with his same taunting grin to stare down at you, one hand gripping your hip, the other pressing down over your abdomen. The pressure made your eyes roll, your arms pushing up over your face as you let out your most embarrassing moan yet. “ _ Koooou- _ “ You drooled, and you heard him laugh, holding back his own moans as he bruised your insides. 

“ _ Baby… _ You can feel me here, huh?” He asked, and you huffed, feeling him press more firmly. “Fuck, I must be huge if I can reach all the way in here...” His words were taunting, and you momentarily wondered why such a sweet man could speak so dirty to you like this. “You take my cock  _ so well _ , don’t you, baby owl?” His hand finally left your abdomen alone, only to grip your other hip, giving him all the grip he needed to slam you against his cock. Your hands covered your mouth now, your body sliding and jerking down the counter now that Bokuto was moving you, sweat slicked skin not able to stick to the countertop anymore. You heard cookie pieces fall to the floor, but could only think about that momentarily before you were hoisted up, gasping and throwing your arms around Bokuto’s neck to hold on. 

“What are you-  _ Oh my god- _ ” You whined in his ear, his hands firmly planted on your ass now as he bounced you on his cock. He was fully relying on you to hold yourself up, making it easier as his hips thrusted up into you, the angle strange but satisfying. You hugged him tight, your moans loud and embarrassing in his ear, but you knew that was just what Bokuto loved. And the fact that he was able to hold you up like this, like you weighed nothing to him, you felt your adoration for him growing in your chest. “ _ Fuck- _ You’re so  _ cool _ Kou…” You praised him right in his ear, and you heard him breathe in sharply, growling out a moan after that. “ _ You always fuck me just right… _ ” You moaned again, and you heard a whine in his throat, his grip on your ass tightening. You didn’t think it was possible for his thrusts to intensify, but they did, feeling him take a step to better angle himself.

“M’ gonna fucking cum if you keep talking like that…” Bokuto whined, and you smiled, feeling your own climax creeping up on you. You wound your fingers in his hair, tugging slightly as your thighs started to shake again. “Does it feel good, baby?” He breathed out in a huff, and you smiled, your teeth grazing his neck before sinking into him, sucking a bruise against his shoulder. “ _ Fuck- If you do that- _ “ 

“I wanna feel you cum inside me, Kou…” You breathed, and he just moaned back, his hips stuttering, his jaw clenched as he struggled to hold you up and thrust at the same time. You whined at the sensation, your toes curling, fingers tightening in his hair as you came as well. “ _ Such a good boy- _ “ You still managed to praise him, your body shuddering as you throbbed around his cock, and he just kept fucking you through it, his own moans loud in your ear. You gave him another bite to his neck as he slowed, gaining a whimper from him as he lifted you up, his cock slipping out from inside you. 

“Was it good?” He asked, panting a bit as he stumbled back, still holding you up. You nodded, muffling a pleased sigh in his neck. “Good.” He was moving the two of you now, walking out to the living room. “My baby owl is so dirty… Getting frosting all over the floor.” He teased, and you looked over his shoulder, spotting the trail of cum that had dripped out of you. You wrinkled your nose at that. 

“ _ Gross- _ You’d better clean it up, that’s your mess not-“ You scolded, but Bokuto placed you on the arm of the couch, turning you to bend you over it. “Bo?” You questioned, glancing back at him before your eyes crossed, his cock stuffing you full once again. Your feet barely reached the floor, trapped with your legs dangling against the side of the couch. You clapped a hand over your mouth, muffling the embarrassing noise you made. 

“I’ll clean up my mess when I finish making it…” He growled, his fingers digging into your hips, holding you steady against the thrusts from his already spent cock. You felt cum leaking down your legs, and the wet noises that Bokuto’s hips made as they slammed against you made your sex throb all over again. You felt yourself getting weaker, pleasure rolling in waves through your body as his thick cock slammed your already ruined insides.

You decided holding yourself up was pointless now, your chest falling forward onto the couch, your cheek resting on your bicep as your fingers dug into the couch cushions. Bokuto was relentless, over stimulating himself just so he could make you feel good- and you’d be lying if you said this wasn’t intense. Bokuto always pushed himself to make you feel good, even if that meant pushing you too. 

“ _ Bo, gonna cum again- _ “ You managed, and he smoothed a hand up your back, then down over your ass, striking you there without much warning. It made your back arch suddenly and your sex throb around him, your orgasm wrecking you faster than you had anticipated. You cried out against the cushions, fingernails straining the fabric below you. When Bokuto didn’t slow down, you gazed back at him, panting as you felt your legs start going slightly numb. 

“You’re so pretty like that…” He moaned, leaning back to he could spank you again, watching your expression shift as he did so. He liked what he saw, licking his lips and doing it again, only to be met with a whiny moan from you as you hid your face in your arms. 

“ _ Koutaro… _ ” you whined, and he slowed his thrusts, leaning down to kiss your back. 

“The tree lights make you look even prettier…” You heard him murmur against your sweat slicked skin, stopping his thrusts for a moment, pulling almost all the way out. “ _ Baby owl… _ ” He growled, and you breathed out a sigh, relaxing a bit. “I want more.” He teased, and your eyes widened, glancing back again before he stuffed his cock back into you again. You couldn’t even hide the drool on your lips and the tears pricking your eyes, your arms barely able to hold you up. “Your hole is so fucking wrecked…” He groaned, reaching down between you to stuff his fingers into beside his cock, and your thighs pressed tight together, choking out a moan as he pushed them in deeper. 

You would have been mad at him for acting like that, had you not been so blissed out already. He laughed as he pulled his fingers out, reaching down to stuff them between your lips. You whined in protest, but were cut off by his other hand gripping your throat, tugging you up against his chest. His fingers thrusted against your tongue, and you felt his cock start to move again, his arm and hand holding you up awkwardly. You struggled to breath around his soaked fingers, the hand on your throat, and the drool on your lips, but you managed, gasping and whimpering as he ruined your hole further. 

“Fuck, you look so perfect right now…” He growled, and you realized it was because you were perfectly angled now to see your reflection in the window, illuminated by nothing but the Christmas lights on the tree. You looked ruined, your hands gripping tight to Bokuto’s forearm, tears welling your eyes and rolling down your cheeks, Bokuto peeking over your shoulder with a horrible grin before he bit into your shoulder, eyeing your reflections. You tried to speak, muffled by his fingers, so he pulled them out, licking over the raw spot on your neck. “Something to say?” He asked, and you tried again, gasping out your words. 

“ _ Wanna come again- _ “ You whined, and he grinned, licking up the shell of your ear. “ _ Fill me up again- _ “ You begged, unable to really comprehend that the person in the reflection was really you. Bokuto looked amused, his hand gripping your throat a little tighter. “One more,  _ please- _ “ You managed, met with a growl from Bokuto and a series of much harder, deeper thrusts. His fingers were back in your mouth, giving you something to suck on and moan around, your eyes rolling back in pure bliss as your boyfriend ruined you all over again. 

“You’re so  _ fucking _ dirty when you get like this, how am I supposed to keep up?  _ Fuck _ !” Bokuto moaned, his eyes stuck to your reflection as he held you up, edging you closer and closer to your orgasm again. He really had you trapped against the arm of the couch now, and you barely cared that you couldn’t stand, your ankles hooked around one of Bokuto’s calves as he thrusted up into you. He halted for a moment to shift your position, hoisting one of your legs up, freeing your sex so he could reach it. With his arm around your chest, he held you tight, his other arm leaving the wetness of your mouth to stroke your sex, hard and fast, matching his thrusts. “ _ Fuck- Clamping down on me like that- _ “ That really got moans out of you, barely able to control yourself as he fucked and touched you just right. 

“ _ Koutaro- Kou! _ ” You cried, everything in your body lighting up as you felt hot cum fill you for a second time, his teeth digging into your shoulder. Suddenly you were coming again, your body jerking as Bokuto stroked your sex and fucked into you, making a mess of the couch in front of you. You would have thought it was embarrassing, had Bokuto not been watching you with such an adoring, loving gaze. 

“ _ Fuck yeah, baby owl… _ ” Bokuto sighed, his fingers slipping against your sex as he worked you through your high. Once you were thoroughly blissed out, he pulled himself out of you, a trail of cum leaking down your thigh. He groaned at the look of it, smoothing his hands down your sides softly. The shaking in you wouldn’t stop, your chest heaving as he carefully set your leg down. He realized quickly that there was no standing you up, and if he laid you down on your own mess on the couch, you’d kill him- So he lifted you over his shoulder instead, turning and heading towards the bathroom. 

“Pu’ me down…” You mumbled, kicking your legs weakly as Bokuto struggled to turn on the hot water for the bath and hold you up at the same time. 

“Babe, you will fall. You’re like a noodle right now!” He laughed, but he did set you down on the edge of the tub as it filled, finding a towel to wrap around your shivering shoulders. 

“M’ I a hot noodle?” You asked, smiling up to him with a dumb expression, eyes closed out of pure exhaustion. Bokuto grinned, stroking his fingers over your cheek, hugging you close so you wouldn’t fall. 

“Yes, a very hot noodle.” He laughed, and you giggled at that, hugging around his neck with limp arms. “Here- You’re getting in here, and I’m cleaning you.” Bokuto shifted you into the bath, taking the towel to put aside for later. His brows furrowed when you started whining, grabbing at his biceps and pulling. 

“You too.” You mumbled, and his expression softened, shifting to slip into the bath behind you. You sighed happily when you felt bokuto behind you, turning to the side to snuggle into him like a big handsome pillow. 

“Baby owl- I have to clean you up- You can’t fall asleep here!” He whined, and you whined back, reaching up to pinch his lips closed. “Mmpht!” 

“If you’re strong enough to fuck like that, you’re strong enough to wash an unconscious me.” You slurred as you felt exhaustion taking its toll on you, and Bokuto whined, scooting you up higher as you started to slip lower into the rising water level. 

“ _ Baaaby _ !” 

“No complaints, or I’m telling your gingerbread boss you sexually harassed me!” 

“ _ Baby _ !” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed! I love Bokuto he’s one of my FAVORITE BOYS


End file.
